


Touch the Sky

by Kalua



Series: YGO Duel Monsters Exist [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Duel Monsters work like something between pets and daemons from Golden Compass, Brotherly Bonding, Fluff, Flying, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: It's been a long day of work, so Mokuba suggests something to help his brother relax for a while: A little flight on a dragon!





	Touch the Sky

“Hey, Seto?”

Seto looked up from his papers; he hadn’t even noticed that the door opened, and would’ve kept working if Mokuba hadn’t called out to him. “Mokuba. What’s wrong?”

He shrugged. “Nothing really, but you’ve been working for a long time now.”

Behind him, Kuriboh entered the room and immediately set his course on Seto. He gave the spirit a few absent-minded pats, his focus still on Mokuba.

“Just like yesterday. And the day before that. So, I thought maybe you could do something _else_ for a bit, after a whole day of work. Blue-Eyes would probably love that, too.”

Seto glanced at his dragon. She’d been taking a nap near the side of the room; while she wasn’t fully grown yet, it was getting harder and harder to have her enter and leave the room. But Seto would sooner remodel the entire city than even consider not having her nearby. Besides, it wouldn’t be much longer until he could replace the windows in his workplace and his room with ones he could open wide enough for her to fly in and out.

Now, though, Blue-Eyes raised her head and growled softly. Maybe Mokuba was right; it was already past sunset, and he’d barely left his office today. “Was there anything you had in mind?”

Mokuba grinned. “Well, didn’t you say last week that Blue-Eyes was now big enough to carry us both?”

“Kuri kuri!” Kuriboh seemed to agree with the idea, leaving Seto’s side and hovering around Blue-Eyes now. She cooed and nuzzled the little spirit, causing him to make more happy Kuriboh noises.

Seto looked at his paperwork one more time, then stacked it into a neat pile and put it into one of his drawers. “She can’t carry us for too long, though. Not until she’s an adult.”

“I know that!” Mokuba followed Kuriboh and petted Blue-Eyes. “But just for a little bit should be fine, right?”

Blue-Eyes rose to her feet before Seto could answer, and looked at him expectantly. “Yes, for a little while will be fine.” Now they only had to maneuver her outside; at least they already had quite a bit of practice at doing so. Still, the new windows couldn’t arrive fast enough.

Once they were outside, Blue-Eyes stood up on her hind legs, flapped her wings a few times, and let out a roar.

Seto gently stroked her neck. “I apologize for not taking enough care of you.” Of course he didn’t _force_ her to be with him, but she rarely left his side. So if Seto ended up not going outside due to work, then neither did Blue-Eyes.

She let herself fall to four legs again and nuzzled Seto; she didn’t hold it against him. Then she lay down, waiting for them to climb on her back.

Mokuba was the first, practically leaping up. There wasn’t much to hold on to, but Seto counted on Blue-Eyes to take care of them; she wouldn’t let anyone fall off her back. Kuriboh, of course, followed, settling down right in front of Mokuba.

Seto was the last to climb up, sitting down behind his brother. This way, he could stabilize him if he started to slip.

Once they were all settled, Blue-Eyes stood up, flapped her wings, and leapt towards the sky. She was a little shaky at first, not used to flying with passengers, but soon got the hang of it. They rose higher and higher, leaving even the skyscrapers behind them, and it felt like they could reach for the stars. The sight from up here was breathtaking; planes and helicopters couldn’t even begin to compare to riding on a dragon. It was like the whole world belonged to them.

But as much as Seto would have loved to keep flying, to never touch the ground again, he had to consider Blue-Eyes. She’d keep going for as long as she could, but he didn’t want her to overwork herself—It was enough if one of them did that. “Blue-Eyes, that’s enough.”

She looked at him, then changed course to Kaiba Corporation’s helicopter landing spot.

“This was amazing!” Mokuba jumped off Blue-Eyes’s back and wrapped his arms around her neck.

Kuriboh did his best to hug her as well, though his short arms made it a little harder than he’d have liked. “Kuri!”

Seto climbed down a little more slowly and merely stroked her head. “Thank you, my friend.”

Blue-Eyes nuzzled him, then glanced at Mokuba, who was still hanging on to her neck. With a gentle coo, she rose to her hind legs, causing him and Kuriboh to let go—Just so she’d be able to wrap her front claws around all three of them. It seemed like for her, the biggest advantage to growing bigger was being able to hug more people at once.

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone _ask_ for more brother fluff? Maybe not. But do I feel like the world _needs_ more brother fluff? A l w a y s. <strike>At least I need more, because sibling fluff is l i f e.</strike>  
Also I'd love to fly on a dragon. We need more dragons in the real world tbh.


End file.
